


Wallow in the Mud

by Vaax27



Category: Halo
Genre: Bloodloss, Headshot, Impalement, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaax27/pseuds/Vaax27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War, in all its ugly glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trystero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/gifts).



> Just a fun project I wrote while bored and lost in my other writing.

Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Benjamin Brooks lay in a ditch, his back against a piece of broken concrete, while blood oozed out of his ribcage. His armor was broken; shattered from the constant fighting that had led to the genocidal like destruction of his company. He was alone; the only survivor. Not for long however, as precious lifeblood pooled around his crumpled form.

 His visor was cracked, making sight impossible. The power flickered, until the only thing he could see was darkness inside. Brooks didn’t have the strength to remove it. His chest burned, a foot long spike lodged under his third left rib, pinning his body to the concrete behind him. He let out pained, shallow breaths. He began to realize he might suffocate to death inside his helmet without power. He was going to die, either from suffocation, or blood loss. Death was inevitable.

_Dana, I love you._

It was eerily quiet, the sounds of battle long gone. Brooks was scared. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to see his family again. But he was alone. His arm weakly crept up to the front of his chest, brushing the spike on accident. He coughed, blood splattering across the inside of his dark visor. He began to breathe heavily, his body growing cold. His redoubled his efforts, his arm shaking as it opened the front of his cracked chest plate. Brooks thumbed around inside the protective pocket, until he found a small square piece of paper; His family picture. Brooks began to cry as he gripped the picture fiercely, wishing he could see their faces one last time.

As he sobbed quietly inside the isolation of his helmet, a large form emerged from the smoke, approaching his broken body. Brooks screamed in pain as a large claw gripped the spike and ripped it out of his chest, the other claw around his throat. He continued to scream until his throat was raw, as he was picked up effortlessly, his blood forming streams as it began dripping down his body into the mud below, as his form left the ground. His helmet was ripped from his head, tossed to the ground and smashed into pieces. His eyes closed out of instinct, the sunlight bright and painful as they attempted to adjust. He heard heavy breaths, a sick odor climbing its way to his nostrils. Brooks’ eyes adjusted, bringing him face to face with an angry black armored Elite. Its black, beady eyes studied his wounded form in rage and bloodlust. Its mandibles clicked together, as it adjusted and attempted to speak the same tongue. Its voice was deep and guttural, as it had difficulty forming the words right.

 **“Look well, human. Erbo ‘Elaasee is** **your death. My body is the last thing your pathetic eyes will ever see.”**

With the end of the proclamation, ‘Elaasee activated his energy sword, flinging it out with a show of force and intimidation.

 **“Any last words, Rodent?”** He asked as the weapon crackled furiously, almost like it was alive and could sense the doomed fate of the Marine.

Brooks felt his body become colder and colder. He was going to die; Might as well go out with a bang. He took a deep breath, putting all his energy into the sentence.

“Yeah: Fuck you, you ugly hingehead!”

‘Elaasee roared, stabbing the energy sword forward, letting go of the Trooper’s neck, impaling him on the extremely dangerous weapon. Brooks slumped forward on it, having died after muttering his defiant statement. ‘Elaasee hefted the sword, thrusting it upward so that it was pointed at the sky. Brooks’ body sunk further onto the weapon, blood evaporating around the sword as it burned and boiled the corpse’s insides. ‘Elaasee let loose another roar, his large claw pulling the body off the weapon. He gripped Brooks by his head, swinging the body back, then forward, throwing the corpse against the piece of concrete in the mud. Brooks’ body hit it with a wet, sickening thud, as his skull was crushed by the impact.

* * *

 

‘Elaasee chuckled, thumbing off the switch to his weapon and placing it back on his belt.

**_Another dead parasite. Ckne 'Nikoree will be pleased._ **

The Zealot surveyed the destruction, clicking his mandibles with a pleased feeling. His men had waited for the humans, ambushing them and killing them all. He shouted in excitement, as his men gathered to watch the descending Phantom dropship, as it broke through the smoke and clouds. The gathering of joyous Elites let out a synced roar, welcoming their commander as the ship landed. A ramp fell to the ground, heavy boots slowly pounding down it. ‘Elaasee’s men fell to their knees, bowing before the golden armored Elite at it stomped down the ramp to stop in front of ‘Elaasee, who was also on his knees. The golden Elite studied ‘Elaasee and his men, as they waited for him to speak. ‘Nikoree looked back to ‘Elaasee.

**_“Rise, Zealot. You have done well, as have your men.”_ **

‘Elaasee stood, attempting to not stare directly at ‘Nikoree’s armor directly, as the sun glinted painfully off of it. ‘Nikoree turned to the Elites gathered.

**_“You have all done well! Now rise and prepare, for we will crush the humans before the day is out!”_ **

The Elites gathered let out joyous roars as they moved to board the dropship. Once everyone was aboard, ‘Nikoree turned back to ‘Elaasee.

**_“Come, nephew. We have Vermin to exterminate.”_**

* * *

 

Daniel watched from a scope, hidden in a vantage point on a far cliff. He quickly activated his radio, as he saw the multitude begin to board the aircraft.

“Sierra Two Niner to UNSC Warlord. Come in Warlord.”

_“This is Warlord, Sierra. What’s the word, Trooper?”_

“Angel Company failed to achieve primary objective. I have enemy CO in sight, and advise dropping in Companies Delta and Charlie for another attempt.”

_“Roger that, Sierra. Sending drop coordinates now.”_

Daniel saw the inside of his visor flood with coordinates to where the companies were supposed to drop.

“Warlord, permission to fire on enemy CO, then rendezvous with Delta and Charlie to coordinate counterattack.”

_“Green light, Sierra. Maintain radio silence until units are located and rallied. Good luck, Trooper. Warlord out.”_

Daniel smiled underneath his helmet as he snapped down the sight enhancer on his helmet. He leaned forward, shouldering the rifle as he increased the zoom. He set the sight right above the golden hingehead’s helmet. His smiled even wider.

_Good night, you ugly son of a bitch._

He squeezed the trigger and felt the rifle buck in his hands, as ‘Nikoree’s head exploded. ‘Elaasee stared in horror and shock at his uncle’s headless body. Daniel didn’t wait for him to recover, instead fleeing down the side of the cliff, using a rope to keep from falling. He stopped in the middle, setting up the rifle for one last shot. He used one hand to line the rifle up, the other hand holding tightly onto the rope. He put the sight on ‘Elaasee’s motionless head, the Elite still in shock. Daniel grinned.

_This is for Brooks._


End file.
